bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Regulator Squadron
Regulator Squadron was an elite, hybrid rebel Starfighter/Commando unit formed during the Galactic Civil War. Formed from members of various groups, including former law enforcement personnel and individuals from the criminal element, the Regulators became the most decorated unit allied with the Antrixian Resistance during their fight against the Empire. Initially viewed as a group of misfits and outcasts, the Regulators would come to be viewed as spirited, yet unorthodox heroes. The Regulators dedicated themselves to combating tyranny and defending freedom throughout their theaters of operations. Due to their success, the Regulators would help to inspire the creation of the Antrixian law enforcement units, also known as Regulators, under the direction of the Wardens of the Commonwealth. History Following the official formation of the Shadow Wolves, coordinating with the Nova Wolves, Bren Inarro headed up the mismatched group of starfighters known as the Shadow Wolves Irregulars. The Irregulars operated as a small strike force of starfighters assisting the capital ships of the Nova Wolves and the Shadow Wolves, along with the Cabrero Pirates on occasion. As the group was relocated from Phantom Station to Eidolon Station, they continued on with their missions as needed. In 3 ABY, Graydon Strykia approached Inarro with concerns over the security of Trudaa, the planet that Eidolon Station orbited. Strykia voiced concerns about slavers taking advantage of the native Trudos and also the possibilty of robbers seeking out the Sith and Jedi ruins on the surface. Inarro suggested forming a security force to patrol and enforce Strykia’s orders, limiting traffic down to the planet from the station. Basing the initial design for the security force off of elements of Corellian Security (CorSec) and the Rotronian Security Force (RoSec), Strykia and Inarro began to formulate the creation of the new unit. The original charter for the unit also called for defense of the station and the Trudaa system. Inarro immediately recruited Angella Chylde, Ulic Rossini, and the Lutrin, Chor’zalle, into the unit. Following the arrival of the Blackstone Pirates and their allying with the Nova Wolves and Shadow Wolves, the new unit recruited Jeneva Ryant and Do’neva into their ranks. Inarro was hesitant of Rossini’s initial recruitment, but found that the Blackstone recruits were steadfast in their service, although spirited and unruly. Over the next month, the unit would grow with the addition of pilots from the Antrixian Defense Force/Antrixian Resistance, planetary defense forces, and rogue elements from across the galaxy. The arrival of the Night Watch frigate saw the recruitment of Assani Brene and Mavic Kessk into the ranks of the Irregulars. When the Knight Watch agreed to participate in operations with the allied units, it was assigned to the Irregulars to operate as a carrier. The unit was also tasked with rotating from security duty to conducting raids against enemy targets, especially Imperial targets. As their responsibilities increased, the unit members petitioned for a change in the unit name, also demanding formalization of the unit. Graydon Strykia gave Bren Inarro full dispensation to organize his unit and structure it as he saw fit. By casting a vote, the squadron was renamed Regulator Squadron. Combat Duties The Regulators initially tested themselves against the Imperials during raids on convoys and hard targets, assisting the Nova Wolves and Cabrero Pirates. During their first two months, the Regulators were criticized as mavericks and bigger risks than they were worth. The only saving grace was that the Regulators were maintaining tight security and protection for Eidolon Station and Trudaa. With increased frustration, Bren and Ulic began drilling the pilots of the squadron harder, enforcing military precision on and off duty, much to the chagrin of the other pilots. Called to duty once more, the Regulators had to operate as a fully integrated unit when they faced off against the combined might of Zorg forces, the Dresden Pirates, and the dreaded Black Bloods, while supporting the Nova Wolves. Much to the surprise of Allyson Strykia, leader of the Nova Wolves, the Regulators proved instrumental in driving back the "triad of evil" ships. By the end of the third month of 4 ABY, the Regulators were once again called into action, this time supporting the massive, combined effort to defeat Imperial and Drak forces threatening Rotex. During the Second Battle of Rotex, the Regulators performed far beyond expectations, helping to ensure victory for their allied forces. The down side was that the Regulators lost two of their own, including Ulic Rossini, who sacrificed himself to prevent the auto-destruct of the Harvester vessel. Wings of Liberty There was no rest for the Regulators following the liberation of Rotex. With momentum in their favor, the allies proceeded to Drakulon, engaging the formidable Draks. The Regulators were in the vanguard of the allied forces and immediately dealt a devastating blow to the Drak forces by crippling three of their larger command ships. While the Draks called for a cease-fire, members of the Regulators stopped three Rotronian Commanders from crashing two Base Stars into Drakulon in retribution for the damage done to Rotex. The Regulators returned to Rotex, where they were granted the RoSec awards for Distinguished Service and Bravery. Their reprieve from operations would not last long, though. Organization Bren Inarro was the original, overall commander of Regulator Squadron. Given commission by Lord Strykia, Bren was granted a special rank of Colonel during the formation of the group. Lord Strykia also contacted representatives of RoSec to formally have Ulic Rossini transferred from RoSec Reserve status to the Regulators, where he was given the commission of Major, placing him as the Executive Officer of the squadron. By the time that the squadron was officially formalized, Mavic Kessk, Jeneva Ryant, Tesla Tulon, and Viss'lun'nanon were commissioned as Lieutenants and/or flight leads within the squadrons. The eventual number of Regulator Squadron came to be twenty-two pilots, divided into twelve active starfighters and four reserve, which rotated on a mission-by-mission basis. Three Skipray Blastboats also made up the heavy assault group, dubbed “the heavies” by the other starfighter pilots. Only when absolutley necessary were all fighters and pilots activated to fly at the same time. The squadron was broken down into flights of four starfighters, further broken down into elements, a lead and a wingman. The element was often the most common operational unit within the squadron, performing patrols in space and on the ground. Regulator Squadron *'Flight One' **Bren Inarro - Callsign "Boss." Colonel and overall commander of Regulator Squadron until his death in 5 ABY. **Angella Chylde - Callsign "Wild Child." Replaced Mavic Kessk as Executive Officer in 5 ABY. **Filip "Chibs" Flanygan - Callsign "Chibs." Chibs was considered the "enforcer" of the squadron; the one most likely to be involved in a fist fight. **Lyrra Halcorre - Callsign "Princess." *'Fight Two' **Ulic Rossini - Callsign "Wildcard." Executive Officer until death at Second Battle of Rotex. Replaced by Mavic Kessk in early 4 ABY. **Mavic Kessk - Callsign "Maverick." Promoted to XO in 4 ABY. Mavic would go on to take command of the Regulators in 5 ABY, following the death of Bren Inarro during the Second Battle of Antrixies. **Assani Brene - Callsign "Mother-One." Took over as Flight Two Lead in 5 ABY. **Chor'zalle - Callsign "Howler." *'Flight Three' **Jeneva Ryant - Callsign "Heartbreaker." **Do’neva - Callsign "Mistress." **Viss'lun'nanon - Callsign "Ice Queen." Tactical and Strategic Operations Officer for the squadron. **Nog - Callsign "Slik." (Stands for "Spirited, Little, Imperial Killer." Originally called "Bats" due to ears.) *'Flight Four' **Tesla Tulon - Callsign "Red." **Bartann Praste - Callsign "Joker." **(insert name) - **Hikoob Aden - Callsign "Greenie." Regulator Heavy Flight *'Skip One' - Callsign The Nightengayle, this was the first Skipray sold to the Regulators by CJ Morgan. **Sheyla Vansen - Callsign "Lady." Lead for the "Heavies." **(Insert name) *Skip Two - **Crik Hawke - Callsign "Hawk." Former Imperial pilot that defected to the Nova Wolves in 3 ABY. **(Insert name) *Skip Three **(Insert name) **(Insert name) Composition The Regulators initially used a conglomeration of starfighters of varying design. Due to this, the unit was able to fulfill a wide range of mission profiles. These included: Space Superiority, Assault, Bombardment, and Escort. The Regulators were also able to operate as ground personnel and security agents when called upon. The starfighter models most used by the Rebel Alliance, the X-wings and Y-wings, were found in the squadron. Fighters from the Clone Wars, such as the V-19 Torrent and Z-95 Headhunter, were also represented in the squadron. The Eta-2 Actis interceptor and the Mandalmotors Star Viper were two unique fighters in the squadron. Following the Second Battle of Rotex, the squadron received uniformed fighter models when they raided the Triax Corporation and assisted with the liberation of Ratar Engineering technicians and designers that had been taken captive during the Rotronian Occupation. Flying the new Ratar/Triax SA-43 "Hammerhead" starfighters, the original starfighters were delegated to personal use and original ownership. The Skipray Blastboats continued to be used for some time until replaced by the Damorian Manufacturing Gunstar Starfighters. Due to the varying backgrounds of each pilot and the diversity in training, the Regulators excelled at special operations. Most notably were insertions and commando raids. Lord Strykia gave the Regulators a certain amount of autonomy, allowing them to equip and supply themselves from raids and private acquistions. Support Raynen Zurlo found himself in the support role of commanding the Knight Watch as the mobile base/carrier for the Regulators. His crew, while not initially a military or combat crew, proved to be motley enough to thrwart standard Imperial tactics and assumptions. Zurlo often left command decisions concerning the squadron up to Bren Inarro and only interjected when his ship was concerned. Dena Marvos acted as the Flight Control officer on board the Knight Watch. A Rotronian Security Force sensor operator, Dena was often referred to as “Mother” by the pilots of the squadron. Dena took her job very seriously, feeling that the pilots were her responsibility when they were on a mission. The pilots affectionately dubbed Dena an unofficial member of the squadron during downtime. Vriese was an outlaw tech that took over as head of maintnence and the man in charge of the flight deck on board the Knight Watch. He claimed that every fighter was his baby and would often chastise a pilot for any damage that happened to one of the ships. Kenth Orbin headed up the ship-board security and ground teams on board the Knight Watch. A driven man, Kenth was hard and duty-minded. Bren came to rely on Kenth for his inspirational speeches prior to every operation. Legacy The success of the Regulators led to the formation of the official law enforcement agency within the Antrixian Commonwealth known as Regulators. Under the command of the nine Commonwealth Wardens, the Regulator units were a hybrid of law enforcement and military operatives given jurisdiction throughout the Commonwealth, superseding planetary law enforcement. Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Organizations